Meeting at the New York Public Library
by jahoney
Summary: This story is a back story rewrite of the history of how they meet. To some extent it will be alternative universe.
1. Getting Dad Out of the Loft

Meeting in the Public Library

By jahoney

I do not own anything related to the characters in Castle. ABC and its affiliates own them.

The story is set about two or three years before season one. Beckett had just made detective and Castle and just divorced Gina. Alexis if I remember right would have been about eleven or twelve. They meet in the New York City Public Library. Alexis had wanted to go there to get some books to read and Rick had wanted to go there to relax in a quiet place away from the paparazzi, media, and the facade. He just wanted to be Rick Rogers the dad of Alexis Rogers.

Getting Dad Out of the Loft

It was dark and rainy day outside with little chance for sun in the next few days. Rick Castle shook his head with disgust as he looked out the windows in his loft. The classic watching the storms daddy and daughter time were fun, but only once or twice because they seem to lose the thrill after a while. He sat back down and looked at his computer screen. There sat five completed chapters for his next Derrick Storm book. After he had given them a once over he sent them on to his bloodsucker of an ex-wife Gina who was his publisher still. That divorce taught him a very valuable lesson. Be very careful about mixing business with pleasure. As he sat there by the laptop in his office a young red head came bouncing in.

Alexis Castle was a certifiable genius. She had a memory that rivaled some of the greatest minds of the ages. She remembered facts and details, which was a great, help to her very smart, but sometimes absent-minded father. As her father watched her with amusement she grabbed a rolling chair sat down and rolled the rest of the way toward her father. As she gets right next to him she grabs his arm saying,

"Dad, dad, dad lets go to the public library because I am bored and need to get out of here. Please, please pretty please."

Rick looks at his daughter with amusement and says,

"Why should I take you to the public library. What is in it for me?" She replies,

"Well, there are lots of books and events at the library. We can avoid Grams and her acting people for a while. I also want to stop and get a shake from Remy's. They have the best shakes. So do we have a deal?" Rick Castle just looks at his daughter stunned by her deal making skills. He smiles at her and nods his head yes. His daughter yells yes and flies out of the room. Castle just shakes his head grabbing his coat he follows her out of the room.

As he walks towards the front door he calls for a town car to be brought over to the garage to them up. Alexis comes flying down the stairs with her bag and a jacket because of the cool and wet weather. She looks expectantly at her father who acts like he is not paying attention. Finally she gets fed up with his antics and steps on his foot. He yells,

"What was that for!?" She replies,

"That was for acting like you were ignoring me and making me wait to leave. Now can we go Daddy, please." Castle smiles and says,

"Sure pumpkin, lets go."

As they go down the elevator and head towards the lobby that leads to the garage they great the new door man, Cameron with a hello and a hi. Castle with a bright smile asks him how everything was going. Cameron replied with this is a nice new job and thanks Castle for helping him get it. Castle replies,

"No thanks are required. You earned the job and I always try to help out vets." Cameron smiles and tells him to enjoy the time out with his daughter because they grow up so fast. Castle replies with,

"Don't I know it. I remember when she was still little and calling me daddy all the time." Alexis getting bright red at this conversation walks over to her father and yanks him on the arm towards the entryway. Castle waves to Cameron and they leave the building and get into the town car. Juan his driver for the day asks him where he was heading. Alexis responds and says the pubic library. They pull out into the New York traffic and head towards the public library.


	2. The Car Ride

**Meeting in the Public Library**

By jahoney

I do not own anything related to the characters in Castle. ABC and its affiliates own them. The story is set about two or three years before season one. Beckett had just made detective and Castle and just divorced Gina. Alexis if I remember right would have been about eleven or twelve. They meet in the New York City Public Library. Alexis had wanted to go there to get some books to read and Rick had wanted to go there to relax in a quiet place away from the paparazzi, media, and the facade. He just wanted to be Rick Rogers the dad of Alexis Rogers. For those of us who have ever had children or have had to deal children in a car you truly never know what to expect some times.

_**The Car Ride**_

As Juan pulls out into the New York City traffic Alexis turns to her father and slaps in on the chest and goes,

"DADDDDDDDDD. Before you ask that was for embarrassing me in front of Cameron. You promised me you would not embarrass me anymore than normal. That was not normal."

Castle looks at his daughter trying to decide if he should laugh, chastise her, tease her, or do some of the three. He looks at her and starts to smirk because she looks so cute when she is upset and annoyed at him like this. Alexis see's this and huffs at him saying,

"You are not listening to me are you?"

Castle replies,

"Yeah, I am listening to you Pumpkin. I know I promised that I would try harder, but Cameron and I can bond at over how amazing our daughters are. You just keep amazing me every single day, I just wish you were not growing up so fast."

Alexis looks at her Dad and snuggles into him as they ride to the library. She turns to him and places a kiss on his check and says,

"No matter what happens and no matter where we are you will always be my daddy and I will always be your little girl."

Castle looks at his daughter and just pulls her close. As they watch the traffic and the people go by they watch the people outdoors. As they drive towards the library they start to tell stories about the people they see outdoors. They see a lady coming out of the Ritz in which Castle tells a story of how she was there to meet her boyfriend without her husband finding out. They see a homeless guy walking down the street pushing a cart and Castle tells another story about how he is an alien from **Men in Black**. Alexis see's a little girl and her mother and she tells a story about how they got chased into Starbucks by CHUD that happen to come above ground. As these stories go back and forth they keep laughing harder and harder they did notice until it was almost to late to brace themselves because Juan had slammed on the brakes. A crazy taxi driver had come out of nowhere and nearly sideswiped them. Alexis looks at her father and says,

"That was to close."

Castle agrees without saying anything because he was still kind of shaken up. He turns towards Juan to see if he was ok. Juan looks back and asks,

"Mr. Castle, Ms. Castle are you both OK?" They both reply,

"Yes, Juan we are fine. Are you OK?" Juan says,

"Yes, I am shaken a little, but I am ok otherwise. Stupid, crazy taxi drivers. They never look to see where they are going."

Castle leans back with Alexis cuddled next to him and Juan stops talking and they keep driving in peace. Juan turns on the radio and they listen to music as they drive. Alexis starts to sing quietly the words and Castle just sits there quietly listening to the beautiful voice of his only child. As she finishes singing he tells her she has a beautiful voice as they pull up to the New York Public Library. They hop out of the car and make a mad dash towards the main doors of the library hooping to not get too soaked. They laughed as they entered the library. The legs of both of their pants were both soaked. As they shake off they head into the library.


	3. Reading and Running into Kate

**Meeting in the Public Library**

By jahoney

I do not own anything related to the characters in Castle. ABC and its affiliates own them. The story is set about two or three years before season one. Beckett had just made detective and Castle and just divorced Gina. Alexis if I remember right would have been about eleven or twelve. They meet in the New York City Public Library. Alexis had wanted to go there to get some books to read and Rick had wanted to go there to relax in a quiet place away from the paparazzi, media, and the facade. He just wanted to be Rick Rogers the dad of Alexis Rogers. Unlike A lot of people I have good memories of being in a public library. I can imagine that Castle and Alexis have had their share of fun in the library.

**Reading for Research, Pleasure, and Running into Kate**

Laughing as they shake themselves off Castle looks at his daughter and just points to the coffee shop that is inside the library. Alexis nods her head and they go into the coffee shop. The barista named Susan at the place greets them by name saying,

"Hello Rick, Alexis it is good to see you both again. You both look like drowned rats. What can I get you today?" Castle replies,

"Hi Susan it is good to see that you are enjoying your retirement so well. I would like my usual latte, but I would also like a Grasshopper Smoothie and a Black coffee please." Alexis then chimes in with,

"Hey, Mrs. Anderson it is good to see you also. We look like drowned rats because it is pouring outside. The tropical storm that came from the South is mixing with the jet stream from the West. I would like my usually hot chocolate with extra marshmallows, but I would like two of them please."

As Susan and her helper Julie go about making the drinks Castle and Alexis start to dry off with towels provided by Susan laughing about how soaked they got just from the hop from the town car to the door. As they calm down Alexis tells her father that she needs to get books for research on the use of DNA during criminal cases for her science class. She needed to find World War Two books for her Western Europe History class. She then asks her father a question,

"So Dad what do you need here? I see that you brought your laptop. Are you going to write or are you going to help me with my research for once?" Castle smirks at his daughter as she gets bossy. He says,

"I figured I would help you with your research and do some writing while I was here. I finished up one of my Derek Storm edits and just go it back with more edits, but I figured I could do some research on drugs that make you tell the truth or do what you are told. I can help you with your research and finding books if you need or want me to, but lets get set up in our location first with our laptops and our drinks. Thanks for the drinks Susan."

Susan just waves in acknowledgement as she was on the phone. Alexis leads her father out to their favorite spot in the whole library. They have a corner where they can see most things, but it gives them some privacy. They set up their laptop, plug them in, and connect to the wireless in the library. Alexis tells her father she is going to look for the history books first. As she wanders off Castle turns towards his laptop and starts to look up things on truth drugs and suggestible drugs. He finds several articles and several websites he could use for research. As he bookmarked pages and saved the articles Alexis returns with a stack of books she could not see over. She sets the books down, turns, and pulls her father to his feet. She pulls him towards the next two stacks of books she found. She points towards the bigger and heavier stack of books. Castle takes one look and pouts,

"Why do I have to carry the heavier stack? What if it is too heavy for me?" Alexis just shakes her head at her father and just says,

"Go."

He pouts, groans, but carries all the books towards their table. As they get to the table Rick sets the books on the table with a mock groan and shakes his arms out with an exaggerated motion. Alexis tries hard, but she cannot hide her smirk and smile as she watches her father's antics. Even though he embarrasses her from time to time she would change nothing about her relationship with her father. Rick looks at his daughter and smiles asking her what she needed to do next. She looks at the stack of books she has and decides she is going to do some research, but before she decides to start she turns to her father and says,

"You need to start working on the next Derrick Storm edits. I know you do not want to, but you need to. That way you will leave me alone while I do some research." Castle looks at his daughter with his mouth hanging open.

"Bossy there much Pumpkin? Who left you in charge?" Alexis just glares at her father and then bats her eye lashes at him saying,

"Please."

Rick looks at his daughter and groans saying,

"No fair, you have the new puppy dog eyes that are impossible to resist." Alexis replies,

"Nope, I learned from Grams early on that I will always have you wrapped around my little finger." Castle looks at his daughter and groans,

"Grams and I are going to have a little chat about keeping family secrets. OK Alexis you have a deal. I will write while you do research."

Alexis kiss her father sweetly on the cheek and they both get to work. They gradually get immersed in their work and research that a couple hours have passed before they notice. Alexis slams her book shut surprising her dad. She looks at her father and says,

"Dad, I am going to look up some information on forensic science and the development of DNA use in criminal cases." Castle just huffs at her and she goes on her way. The first set of books she carries are on the history of forensic science and the development of DNA. As she goes through this set of books she gets several pages of notes so she feels that she can write about the history and development of DNA for her science paper. As she returns the books to their rightful places and starts to look for books on how DNA is used in police investigations her phone rings. Even though she was an extremely intelligent sixth grader and student she was still a child and this was one of those times where the child shined through. She picked up the books she picked out and tried to talk to Paige at the same time. As she was wobbling her way back to her seat she was not paying attention to where she was walking. As she turned down the main isle to walk back to her table she bumped into someone and dropped everything she was carrying. As she picks up her phone she realizes the battery was knocked out of it. She stuck it into her pocket and turned to the lady she had run into.


	4. Meeting KB and walking through memories

**Meeting in the Public Library**

By jahoney

I do not own anything related to the characters in Castle. ABC and its affiliates own them. The story is set about two or three years before season one. Beckett had just made detective and Castle and just divorced Gina. Alexis if I remember right would have been about eleven or twelve. They meet in the New York City Public Library. Alexis had wanted to go there to get some books to read and Rick had wanted to go there to relax in a quiet place away from the paparazzi, media, and the facade. He just wanted to be Rick Rogers the dad of Alexis Rogers. Unlike A lot of people I have good memories of being in a public library. I can imagine that Castle and Alexis have had their share of fun in the library.

**Meeting Kate Beckett, Walking Through Memories**

Captain Montgomery had taken one look at his star detective and told her she had a few days off. She had tried to protest, but it was to no success. After not solving the case where a father was murdered in his car holding a picture of his wife and daughter the Captain knew that everyone needed a few days away. This case hit too close to home for his star detective because of how similar it was to her mother's own case. The daughter was seventeen years old and had just graduated from high school. She was looking forward to going to college and being away from home for the first time. The victim, Jacob Johnston's family was waiting for him at home so they could go out to eat and celebrate the daughter's, who's name is Jennifer, graduation. After the Captain official closed the case and turned it into a cold case he ordered everyone out.

As Beckett left the precinct behind she decided to call her therapist to see if she had sometime available for an emergency appointment. Grief and lose are a funny thing sometimes. The emotions behind them show up and different times. This case really seems to bring those feelings out in her and she seemed at a loss in how to deal with the emotions. As she talked with her therapist, Dr. Laura Kramer, a suggestion was discussed that many people who have suffered lose have been told to try for certain things. It is called basically walking though memories. It is a way to deal with the grief of losing a person close to you. By walking though the memories you try to remember all the great memories you had with the person you lost. Dr. Kramer suggested during the emergency session that Kate try picking a place where her mother and her use to go together. Kate looked at Dr. Kramer like she had grown two heads. She just said one word,

"Why?" Dr. Kramer replied,

"Walking through the members can be a painful process, but for many people it is a good process. It allows people to remember the good times they had with this person. In the long term it helps ease the pain and allows people to not forget. I do believe that is one of your biggest fears. You do not want to forget your mom."

Kate Beckett could only nod her head at this. They then spend the next twenty minutes talking about how the case was similar to Kate's own case. The discussion turned to goals to try to achieve before the next appointment. They both decided that Kate should try to walk through some memories of the good times she had with her mom no matter how hard it would be. That is how Kate Beckett found herself standing inside the doorway of the New York City Public Library her first mandatory day off. As she shook her coat off because of the rain she started to remember all the times she was in the library with her mom. The bean bags reading stories with her. The teen section of books where her mom would sit with her for hours and just talk. The curling up with a good book and reading while Johanna would do legal research. As she slowly walked into the library she started to tear up as she remembered all these memories that were just that, memories, never to be made anew or renewed them ever again. While slow walking down one of the isles soaking in the sounds and smells and remembering how similar the library always seems. She did not notice the small beautiful twelve-year-old pale red head walking with a stack of books that she could not see over. As the pair ran into each other the girls phone and all her books went all over the place. As Kate stumbles backwards she looks to see how the young girl is doing. Alexis was sitting on the floor looking at her phone and shaking her head. Kate walks back over to her and asks quietly,

"Are you OK? That fall looks like it hurt." Alexis shakes the cobwebs from her head and turns and looks at the lady who is talking to her. The first thing Alexis notices is how soothing this lady's voice seems. The next thing was that she was tall, lanky, and a very beautiful brunette with hazel green eyes. Alexis replies to the lady after a bit,

"I am so sorry for running into you. I am OK. Normally I pay attention to where I am going." Kate responses to this with,

"Honey it is ok. Accidents happen to everyone." Kate ponders, _why did I call her honey. I do not know why, but she seems like such a sweet young girl. Kate hears her own voice saying let me help you carry these back to your table. Kate wonders where her normal filter is. This almost never happens to her. _

Alexis looks at her as she and Kate both start to pick up books. Alexis replies with a simple and very shy thank you. As they start to walk back to the Castle's area of the library she Kate introduces herself to the young red head.

"I'm Kate Beckett. What is your name?" Alexis responds without thinking about it.

"I am Alexis Castle. You are very pretty. What do you do for a job?" Alexis had noticed the lady's badge that was clipped on her belt that she left there without thinking about it. Before Kate can respond they end back at the table where Castle and her stuff is all spread out. As Alexis walks up Rick looks up and sees a drop dead gorgeous woman. Kate looks at him somewhat stunned. She is thinking to herself.

_I am carrying books back to the table of Richard Castle daughter. As hot as he looks on his dust covers he is even better looking in person. He does not seem like the playboy that the tabloids make him out to be. _Castle looks back at Kate and introduces himself as Richard Rogers. Kate looks back surprised, but then notices that Alexis rolled her eyes at her father and said,

"Dad she already knows who you are. I introduced myself as Alexis Castle." Rick just looks at his daughter and nods his head. He turns to Kate and reintroduces himself. He is thinking as he shakes her hand. _She is a stone fox. She looks like a model, but is wearing a gun and badge so she must be a police officer. _As he turns back he hears Alexis ask her if she was a police officer. Kate gives her a funny look. Alexis blushes and admits that she saw her badge and gun. Kate relaxes and says,

"Yes, I am a detective in homicide at the 12th precinct under Captain Roy Montgomery." Alexis looks at her in awe and Rick looks at her with a little glint in his eye. She rolls her eyes at Castle and turns at looks at what Alexis was carrying to her table.

"So Alexis what are you doing research about? It looks like you have all these books on forensics and DNA. If you would like I can get you an interview with my friend. She is a medical examiner. I would also be willing to talk with you about how we use forensics to solve crimes. We can compare how we use them in real life to how accurate or inaccurate your dad's stories are." Kate stops talking and is thinking,

_I have never been this comfortable with people I just have met before. Rick Castle does not seem like the playboy that everyone makes him out to be. What gives?_

Rick sits there watching the interaction by Alexis with this woman who realistically is a perfect stranger and is just stunned. He has never seen Alexis so comfortable with another female like this all at once and so quickly. The two parts of him fought inside his head. They were concern and thankfulness. Concern because they had just met this woman and the fact that Alexis was already amazingly attached to her. The other side was happiness because a female other than her Grams was taking time to help her with something. As he listens to the two chat back and forth about Alexis's research he starts to realize that they have changed topics and are switching to personal things. Alexis tells the Detective about how great her Dad is at reading people. Beckett turns to Castle and goes,

"So if you are so great at reading people what can you tell me about myself?" She does not really think what he could say to her through. She thinks he cannot be that good at this. She is very surprised when he replies,

"Well, you're not bridge and tunnel. No trace of the boroughs when you talk, so that means Manhattan, that means money. You went to college, probably a pretty good one. You had options. Yeah, you had lots of options, better options, more socially acceptable options, and you still chose this. That tells me something happened, but not to you. No, you're wounded, but you're not that wounded. No, it was somebody you cared about. It was someone you loved. And you probably could have lived with that, but the person responsible was never caught. And that, Detective Beckett, is why you're here." She looks back and Castle stunned. She has never had anyone read her that well or that quickly. Shaken she replies,

"Cute trick, but do not think you know me." Alexis looks at her father expectantly. As Rick hesitates she goes "Dad" as she kicks him in the shins. Rick turns to Kate and says,

"I am sorry that I upset you please don't be mad at Alexis for something that is my fault." Kate responds,

"I could never be mad at her Castle. Just don't make me mad enough that I want to shot you. And don't think that you know me though." With that being said the conversation shifted again to different things about Alexis schooling, sports, TV, and the rain. As the conversation started to slow Alexis realizes what time it is. She asks her Dad if they can go to Remy's? He says sure. As everyone picks up to leave Castle is stunned when Alexis ask the Detective if she can join them. Kate turns to Rick and looks at him. He nods his head with a soft smile on his face he says to Beckett,

"Would you join us for dinner. We would love to have your company still. Please?" Kate looks at Castle and then back at Alexis and tried to figure out a way to say no gracefully. Castle's puppy dogface was tough enough to ignore, but Alexis's doe eyed look made her realize that she could never say no. Kate goes,

"All right feed me. I will go with you. Castles treat right?" Castle looks back at her shocked, but Alexis cracks up laughing and says yeah it is Dad's treat. Castle pouts,

"We just met you and already you have the allegiance of my daughter. That is so not right Detective." Kate rejoins,

"Ladies together you should know that by now." Alexis says,

"Yeah Dad how is that any different then when Gram's and I gang up on you."

Castle pouts, but has a very hard time hiding the smile on his face. He reminds Alexis that they need to clean up so they can leave. As Alexis rushes to put her books back Castle turns to Beckett and quietly says,

"You do not have to say if you do not really want to. I know a lot of people would feel very uncomfortable sitting in public with us. I get the impression that you are a private person." Castle waits with bated breath as Kate looks back at him. She says,

"I already promised that I would so it is OK. There is no need to thank me. If you say thank you one more time. I am going to smack you. Just to see a smile on that girls face was well worth it." Castle just smiles as Alexis walks over. He says to everyone. "Lets go eat." Being that Beckett had taken a taxi over she road with the Castle's in their town car for the day. As it was still raining out they rushed into the car and it took off for Remy's.


End file.
